The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of producing the same.
For example, a light emitting device described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-60344 includes a resin package including a lead and a resin portion, a reflective layer disposed on an inner wall defining a recess of the resin package, and a light emitting element disposed at a bottom of the recess.